


Last chance

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mandalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: He would stay, but only if she asked him to first. It is his decision, yes, but it is only in her power to set the choice in front of him. And now it seemed this was her last chance.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Last chance

The throne room on Mandalore, or rather what was left of it was illuminated by the setting Sun blazing through the coloured glass on the windows. The doors opened and the young Duchess stepped inside. Obi-Wan's eyes searched her face looking past the royal Mandalorian gown and her finely styled hair which was no longer matted with dirt and sweat now having a silver shine. He searched for her eyes to make sure underneath all of that she was still Satine who he had protected for so long now.

She was accompanied by two of her royal guards. It came as a gut-punch to Obi-Wan standing with his Master at the foot of her throne waiting to say his last farewell. He knew their mission, however long it took, was finally completed. The Duchess was safely restored to her rightful seat and she no longer needed their kind services. He had made his peace with it the day they reached Sundari, but there was something he could not come to terms with.

Not waking up next to Satine every morning and watching her fall asleep at the end of the day. Not fighting with her every given chance when they are not running away from people who want to harm her or too caught up in each other. Not being ready to give up his life for hers in a heartbeat.. that however might stay true forever.

The throne had a light of its own which only shone when the young Duchess sat upon it. Though to Obi-Wan it seemed as if Satine was the only light in the room. The throne suited her as if it was made for her to sit upon. There she could do the most good for her people. That was her rightful place. Just as his place was at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant or at his Master's side wherever their mission takes them.

Though for a long time now he had known if she had asked him to stay with her, to be at her side and help her rebuild her world he would have left the Jedi Order. Only it was not his call to make. He would stay, but only if she asked him to first. It is his decision, yes, but it is only in her power to set the choice in front of him. And now it seemed this was her last chance.

Satine looked down at the two Jedi to whom she owed her throne and more importantly her life. They had protected her and their bravery helped her stay strong while her world was collapsing into a civil war.

"Today marks a beginning of a new era for Mandalore." Satine stood up addressing her court. "And no one is more to thank for that than Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I assure you I would not be standing here before you if it wasn't for their courage and skillfulness. They had protected me at the price of their own life and for that I am entirely grateful. I do not know how could I ever repay you."

"Restore Mandalore to its former glory on your own terms, Your Grace," Qui-Gon spoke up. "and consider the debt payed."

"I will do everything in my power not to let you down." Her tone was confident and graceful.

Satine smiled at him softly for a moment before turning her eyes to his padawan. He was looking up at her in silence. Her heart sank a little taking one last look at him. There were too many shared memories of the past year reflecting in his bright blue eyes. She wondered does he feel guilty about any of them. It was not in the Jedi nature to form attachments, yet it seemed to come so naturally to the young Jedi. 

She knew the longer she looked at him the harder it will be to see him leave. That is when the dreadfully alluring thought crossed her mind - she could ask him to stay. A selfish thought which bloomed from seeds planted with the first touch of their lips. As time passed, she became more and more sure he would stay if she asked and it frightened her. To have such power over him felt wrong. She could not steal him from the life he had been building for so long. Not even if he gave her his consent.

So, in this very moment she made her own decision to swallow whatever she might feel for him. Shut it away and let it wither and fade. One last lingering look before her eyes shifted from his and she finally regained her senses.

"Farewell, Master Qui-Gon." She turned to address him and he gave her a courtly nod. "Obi-Wan." She barely turned to look at him, fearing her feelings would get the better of her and her tongue would betray her asking the question itching in her throat. Obi-Wan too gave her a nod, feeling his heart sink as he knew it was the end. It had to end, for the best.

"I wish you both good fortune." She seated herself back on her throne, signing to all present the audience has come to an end.

The two Jedi departed shortly with the last rays of the setting Sun dancing at their heel. She looked on after them for a while. She thought she would not bare to see him leave. However, it was not that hard letting him go as she believed in her heart, he could help so many people as a Jedi Knight.

Yet that night as she was changing from her ceremonial robes, she brushed her fingers over her scar. The scar she got when Obi-Wan was carrying her to safety, but tripped and dropped her. And suddenly there were tears in her eyes. All that she had locked away silently coming to the surface to drown her.


End file.
